middleagesfandomcom-20200223-history
Middle Ages
with popes Gelasius I and Gregory the Great]] The Middle Ages of European history (adjective form medieval or mediaeval) are a period in history which lasted for roughly a millennium, commonly dated from the fall of the Western Roman Empire in the 5th century to the beginning of the Early Modern Period in the 16th century, marked by the division of Western Christianity in the Reformation, the rise of humanism in the Italian Renaissance, and the beginnings of European overseas expansion. There is some variation in the dating of the edges of these periods, which is due mainly to differences in specialization and focus of individual scholars. The Middle Ages form the middle period in a traditional schematic division of European history into three "ages": the classical civilization of Antiquity, the Middle Ages, and the modern period. The idea of such a periodization is attributed to Flavio Biondo, an Italian Renaissance humanist historian, but commonly seen periodization ranges span the years ca. 400–476 AD (the sackings of Rome by the Visigoths to the deposing of Romulus Augustus) to ca. 1453–1517 (the Fall of Constantinople to the Protestant Reformation begun with Martin Luther's Ninety-Five Theses). Dates are approximate, and are based upon nuanced arguments; for other dating schemes and the reasoning behind them. The Middle Ages witnessed the first sustained urbanization of northern and western Europe. Many modern European countries owe their origins to events unfolding in the Middle Ages; present European political boundaries are, in many regards, the result of the military and dynastic achievements during this tumultuous period. References External links Pages on Wikipedia about the Middle Ages | valign="top" style="width:30%;" | * Barbarian invasions * Crisis of the Late Middle Ages * List of basic medieval history topics * Medieval art * Medieval architecture * Medieval warm period * Medieval communes * Medieval chronological timeline * Medieval cuisine * Medieval demography * List of famines * Middle Ages in film * Medieval gardening | valign="top" style="width:30%;" | * Medieval guilds * Horses in the Middle Ages * Medieval household * Medieval hunting * Islamic Golden Age * History of the Jews in the Middle Ages * Medieval literature * Medieval medicine ** Plague of Justinian ** Black Death * Medieval music * Neo-medievalism * Medieval philosophy | valign="top" style="width:30%;" | * Medieval poetry * Medieval reenactment * Medieval science ** Alchemy * Medieval ships * Medieval theatre * Medieval warfare * Medieval Wars * Medieval tournament * Mining and metallurgy in medieval Europe * Popular revolt in late medieval Europe * Serfdom * Slave trade in the Middle Ages * Tatar invasions * The heroic age Other links *Genealogy *Internet Medieval Sourcebook Project Primary source archive *The Online Reference Book of Medieval Studies Academic peer reviewed articles * The Labyrinth Resources for Medieval Studies. * NetSERF The Internet Connection for Medieval Resources. * The Middle Ages - an informational site for teachers and students * Information from the Medieval Period. * De Re Militari: The Society for Medieval Military History * Medievalists.net *Medievalmap.org Interactive maps of the Medieval era (Flash plug-in required) * Middle Ages, library of books available at Internet Archive * Collection of Medieval Medical Illustrations" * Medieval Realms Learning resources from the British Library including studies of beautiful medieval manuscripts * Medieval Knights Medieval Knights is a medieval educational resource site geared to students and medieval enthusiasts. * Charles Raymond Beazley. [http://www.archive.org/details/notebookofmediae00beazuoft A Note-Book of Mediaeval History, A.D. 323- A.D. 1453]. Oxford: Clarendon Press. 1917. Annotated time-line of medieval history. * The Soldier in later Medieval EnglandDetailed service records of 250,000 medieval soldiers are online. Category:History